The Perfect Prank
by Tears of Telperion
Summary: Elrohir and Elladan blackmail ten-year-old Estel into pulling off their best prank yet... BEING REVISED
1. Chapter One Revised

Basically revising this. oo; I hope people will enjoy it more now that I have better concepts of grammar and such. If anyone would like to beta me, please drop me an email. I've discovered my proofreading skills leave something to be desired.

The Perfect Prank

Chapter One

* * *

The moon hung above the Elven haven, and most of Imladris was asleep, uneasily most likely, but still sleeping. It had been the day of the council, and Middle-earth's fate was so uncertain at the present, that even the Elves, whom were destined for Valinor, were concerned. Yet one was still awake, walking upon an elegantly carved bridge, raven hair blowing slightly in the light breeze. Arwen Undómiel smiled, stormy-grey eyes drifting up to the stars, a content expression on her face. 

"It seems the night is still one of the only things that brings happiness to my sister's face, nay?" A voice brought her out of her thoughts, and Arwen turned to see Elrohir, an eyebrow raised in slight concern.

"I suppose," she sighed, hands resting limply at her sides. "Then again, the world is not bursting with joy lately, I find it hard to keep my heart away from the worry that plagues it so." Elrohir nodded, coming to stand beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I too long for the days when everything was so simple, and we had so much ignorance. The days seem too bleak now. And yet I do not have as many worries as you, little sister. Estel shan't fail. He has enough courage and strength to defeat this shadow. I wish you'd see that." He side glanced her. Arwen nodded, looking down into the starlit water below.

"I do not doubt him," she said after a long while. "I only wish that ada would understand."

"I think that he does understand, which makes it so painful for him. He knows this is your choice, and he cannot reverse it. Ada isn't angry, Arwen. He's concerned. Concerned that you'll regret it after everything you gained has been diminished. He loves you, and he loves Estel as well, which makes it even harder." He smiled sadly, looking down at her.

"I also think father counted on a more... graceful and clean son-in-law." Elrohir grinned, followed by one on Arwen's face.

"Oh, give him more credit, Elrohir. I've heard the stories of how he was somewhat clumsy-" she paused, biting back a giggle, "-as a child. He is certainly not that."

The dark-haired son of Elrond rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Indeed. Now he's a scruffy looking Ranger, who rescues ring-bearing Halflings and hardly ever bathes, unless he's trying to impress you, when he turns into a well cultured, neatly groomed heir to the throne of Gondor and Arnor." He ignored the glare he was receiving, all but skipping off the bridge. "And as for what you call 'clumsiness', you've heard nothing. Oh, the stories I have!" Arwen looked at him questioningly, before running after, tugging on the sleeve of his tunic when catching up.

"What do you mean? You've been hiding some tale from his past?" Elrohir grinned, turning around abruptly.

"Well, he'll kill me if he ever finds out I told you this. But here goes. It all started with…"

"Elladan! Give it back! Ada said it's mine. You have your own sword!" The young human was on the verge of tears, staring up at his eldest foster-brother with a pout. Elrohir stood to the side, for once not saying a word. He had come up with this plan of pure magnificence, and it was his twin's job to 'persuade' Estel to help them.

In all the years that the twins had terrorized Rivendell with their pranks, the two had always had their roles. Elrohir usually came up with the master plans, although went into it far too cocky, where Elladan stepped in. The older brother was far more sensible, the one who always got them away before anyone could catch them red handed. The two were a horrifying pair.

Yet ever since Arwen left for Lórien, they had no younger sibling to teach the art of pranks to. In any case, their sister no longer fell for cheap bribes and blackmailing, and could pull a pretty good prank herself when she wanted to. But now that they had Estel, the little boy that had been delivered to their home some eight years ago, the fun could begin all over again, and another monster could be created.

The Peredhel shook his head, holding the small blade high with an emotionless expression on his ageless face.

"I really ought to give it back, I suppose." He bit back a laugh at the way boy's face lit up when he heard that. "If you do what we ask of you, just a few small favors which could do no harm. What do you say, little brother? I'll give you back your sword, if you promise to do what we say." Estel glanced up at him warily, though grey eyes quickly landed on the sword once more, and he came to the decision that whatever they wanted him to do, would be a small price to pay to get his weapon back.

With a small, over-dramatized sigh, he nodded slowly, missing the glint that shone in the twin's eyes. Their plan was running smoother than a stream.

"Well, I suppose. But I don't see what could be so important that you will withhold my sword from me. What is it you need?" At that point, Elrohir stepped out from the shadows, startling Estel slightly.

"Nothing much, dearest little brother. Simply some help. You see, the Lord from Lothlórien, our grandfather, is visiting in a few short days with the Wood's guardians: three brothers that are ridiculously gullible. Trust me, you're going to get all the respect you deserve if you can pull this off." He smirked his rather evil, and very mischievous trademark smirk, bending down to be at height with the boy.

"And if you tell anyone, Estel, I'll be forced to throw your little sword into the Bruinen forever more. Is that clear?" The boy nodded quickly, grabbing his beloved object from Elladan, before sprinting down the call. The elder twin shook his head.

"Aren't you being a little cruel? I'm certainly all for this, but Elbereth, Elrohir, you know how much he loves that sword." Elrohir shrugged indignantly, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"Exactly. Remember how it worked on Arwen? It will work perfectly with Estel as well, and I will not have him ruin my scheme. Decipher my motives in whichever way you want, Elladan, but know that we are going to make quite the impression on this fair city." With a casual laugh, Elrohir went down the hall, cocky as ever. Elladan shook his head, slowly following.

"Ah brother, how I wish that this would be as easy as you think."

The next day, Elrond's sons were gathered in the Hall of Fire, the older two corrupting the poor boy's head, telling him all about Haldir's, Orophin's, and Rúmil's 'weaknesses', as Elrohir put it.

"First off, Haldir hates the water. He nearly broke my nose the one time I poured a bucket of water on him, which got father yelling, grandfather yelling, grandmother yelling, and Haldir yelling the loudest," Elladan said, shaking his head. Elrohir quirked up an eyebrow.

"Elladan, he pushed you into the Nimrodel, tried to drown you, and then punched you, whereat your nose was nearly broken. The whole thing was quite hysterical. We should have known better than to let Haldir's temper rear it's ugly head."

The two continued to discuss the issue, Elladan trying to defend his pride, and Elrohir purposely trying to irritate him further. Estel looked on with an incredulous look, wondering how such immature beings could act so mature at times, when the need arose. After a few moments, they turned back to him, continuing.

"Rúmil is madly in love with our sis-" Elladan received a hearty jab from his twin's elbow, silencing from going any further. Elrond had forbidden everyone from ever mentioning Arwen to Estel, for reason he wouldn't share. The eldest brother shook his head, continuing.

"Anyway," he continued, exceptionally loud, "He's rather odd, always writing poetry and such, songs and tales. And Orophin is probably the most normal, usually breaking up Haldir and Rúmil's fights. They're all quite insane, really." The boy had a blank stare.

"Yes, you said that, but what does all of this have to do with me?"

"You're very hasty, you know," Elrohir replied, raising a dark eyebrow. "They've never met you, you see, therefore they won't suspect that you're going to pull pranks on them. Haldir won't, at least. He's the one we want to get back at."

Estel tilted his head slightly in a questioning manner. "Why?"

"Well," Elladan began, "he said that the Elves here are ridiculously absorbed in their appearance… horridly vain were the words he used. He informed us that he'd rather have tea with Balrog than spend more time than necessary in Imladris. The only reason he'd come, he said, is because his Lord needed him to accompany him. The he said that he got to the position of March Warden by hard work, and not because his father was the lord of his realm. We've never really gotten along." The boy looked up, confused.

"Well you must've said something to provoke that."

The twins looked at him. Elrohir then began to speak: "Maybe. We said something along the lines of-" This time, it was Elrohir who received the jab in the side, which quickly shut him up. Elladan continued.

"We said nothing at all. He's just a horrid excuse for an Elf." Elrohir shook his head, standing up.

"Do you understand all we taught you?" Estel nodded. "Good. Now, here's the plan..."


	2. Chapter Two

I will now borrow Frank Barone's line.  
  
Holy crap!  
  
I was NOT expecting that much feedback! I love you guys! 'Nuff said. Oh, and to clear up confusion, Haldir said that he didn't become the guardian of Lorien because his father was in a position, implying that the twins are only respected because they are Elrond's sons. Sorry if that made no sense. ^^' Any more questions? Or better yet, comments? x_X IM me, or drop me an e- mail, both of which are on my profile.  
  
And yes, we do love Aragorn scruffy. =)  
  
Oh, and I really do love long reviews. -winkwinknudgenudge- e.e  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one. Then again, plagiarism makes the world go round. . . (That was a joke, for those who don't get sarcasm. --;;)  
  
The Perfect Prank  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~~~  
  
"YOU DON'T WANT ME TO ACTUALLY-" Elladan's hand came around to cease the mortal boy's yelling, glaring at his twin. Yes, running smooth as a stream indeed.  
  
"Estel," Elrohir said calmly, raising an eyebrow. "You must have a little rebellion in your life, or you shall never get anywhere. Why, imagine if that Ar-Pharazon had never dared go to Valinor." He blinked. "That really wasn't the best example, for that ended up sinking Númenor's future. Literally. My point is-"  
  
"I'm not here for a history lesson." Estel snapped, pushing his brother's hand away from his mouth. "I just believe you expect me to do-that! This! You're both. . . awful!" The twins sighed, hoping it wouldn't come to blackmail. Gingerly tapping the small sheath and sword that was around the child's waist, Elladan shook his head.  
  
"I don't appreciate people breaking a deal. Don't you remember? You don't help us, and that goes for a little swim." The future Ranger opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closing it, realizing his defeat.  
  
"You're both horrible." He muttered, crossing his arms with a pout. Elrohir grinned, messing up his already scruffy, un-kept hair.  
  
"We know. We're absolute monsters of the worst kind. May the Valar have mercy on our souls. Please. Estel, we simply want a few laughs. I really wonder where the race of Men left their sense of humor sometimes. Of course, I also wonder that about Elves twice as often." Shrugging, he got up, followed by his elder brother.  
  
"We'll you in the gardens after final meal tonight, alright? And brighten up a little. It shall be fun. You'll no longer be referred to as the little boy with hair in his eyes, but rather one of the Prankster Princes!" Elrohir said, trying everything that his devious mind had in store to get his little brother to go along willingly. Estel raised a dark eyebrow, the thought of that title bringing a smile to his face.  
  
"Okay. Should I maybe begin planning?"  
  
The twins grinned.  
  
~~~  
  
Three days, and countless hours of planning later, the party from Lothlorien arrived, singing some delightful yet longing song of Valinor as they were greeted by Elrond, Glorfindel, and Erestor. Estel, who his foster- father had insisted be dressed in the most fine Elven clothes that would fit his little frame, wouldn't stop squirming, partly from the clothes, and partly because of the excitement that the whole prank was going to be executed to soon.  
  
"I wonder where the little mortal child Elrond took in is." Haldir muttered dryly, in a bad mood ever since he found out he'd have to come to Imladris. Of course, he was never in a particularly good mood to begin with, so it really wasn't a huge change. "The Heir of Isildur, isn't he? I don't know why he took in such a thing. Really, aren't those horrid demons he calls sons enough? At least Erestor's here." Rumil raised a brow, shaking his head.  
  
"Why are you always so crabby?"  
  
"Why do you always act like an idiot when Arwen is around, and about every other second of your life?" The March warden replied, side-glancing his brother. "And around Legolas, for that matter. . ."  
  
"What- You-"  
  
"Will you two shut up for once?" Orophin cut in. These three really were insane. Celeborn stepped forward before any of them could get another word out, Elrond and him obviously going off to talk. Elrohir, Elladan, and Estel, who were standing off to the side, took that as their chance and moved in.  
  
"Hullo, Haldir. Rumil. Orophin. Been a long time indeed. Say, how would you like to go for a walk?" The younger twin asked, a perfected expression of innocence on his face. Haldir stared at him for a moment, one of those 'have you gone completely mad?' looks.  
  
"No. Not at all. I'm tired, and want to be left alone. If you'll excuse me." And so, walking past, he joined Erestor, and the two walked off into the gardens, catching up since the last time they saw each other. Rumil and Orophin shook their heads, departing shortly after, really not wanting to get into any conversation with Elrohir and Elladan, and a bratty little human.  
  
"'Don't worry. It's work. They won't suspect a thing." Elladan mocked, glaring at his brother, imitating his double's arrogant tone a voice perfectly. "Indeed! Now, for once, you're going to listen to your elder brother, and follow MY plan."  
  
"Elder indeed. You're five a half minutes older than me, you wretched Wight of an Elf!"  
  
"It's enough to count. Now shut up Elrohir, if you will." Elladan would take charge when needed, and his twin rarely disobeyed. "Estel," He started off again, smiling down at the boy. "I want you to go follow Haldir and Erestor. Try and lead them to you-know-where and do you-know-what." Estel nodded, skipping off after the two Elves.  
  
~~~  
  
"You ought to come live in Lorien." Haldir suggested, raising a brow at his friend. The other shrugged lightly, looking off at one of the falls.  
  
"I would, for many of my kin and friends are there. And yet-"Erestor looked down and behind, as he caught site of the little boy following them. "Do you need something, Estel?" He shook his head.  
  
"Well, then, have you met Haldir?" Elrond's advisor asked, biting back a smirk at the boy's next comment.  
  
"No, but the twins told me about him. Haldir is a funny name." He said, walking behind the other two, who were far taller than him, especially Haldir. The guardian of Lorien raised a brow, looking down at the child.  
  
"And Estel isn't?" He asked, quite amused at the defeated look on the heir of Isildur's face.  
  
"Well naneth says it means 'Hope'. But then, Glorfindel said it was too pretty for a scruffy little human, and Elrohir got back at him for me by putting some sneezing herb in his drink. And did you know that Ada told him to get sleep outside because he was waking all of Imladris!" The boy said, giving grin, although a few of his teeth were gone, something that he had been told to be very proud of.  
  
Haldir looked at the boy curiously, truly wondering how such a small being, could be so very annoying. "Well. That's very interesting and all, but don't you have something to do or-something?" The March Warden was in no mood to deal with the young Dúnadan; especially one who said his name was funny. He had feelings too. Erestor could hardly contain a smirk, one that Haldir did not appreciate.  
  
Estel shrugged. "No. And Erestor, you promised that you'd take me to the Bruinen, to skip rocks!" The Elf silently cursed in Elvish, not even remembering the promise, but then not wanting to refuse the boy, since then he'd go whining to Elrond and the twins. And he really didn't feel like getting lectured by the Elf-lord, and then getting a prank pulled on by his sons. He glanced at Haldir, who looked less than impressed.  
  
"Just for a while. He'll be busy with himself skipping the rocks." Erestor said, giving his friend an apologetic look. Haldir sighed in annoyance, but nodded after a moment.  
  
"Fine. But you owe me." He muttered, a scowl on his ageless face. Estel grinned, the plan all coming into place.  
  
After a while of walking, and Estel chattering away to the Elves without missing a breath, they reached the Bruinen. Haldir looked as if he was going to kill Erestor for dragging him here, and Erestor just looked as if he hoped Haldir wouldn't really do that. The boy went skipping over to the water, eyes sparkling at how well this was all going. Now to put the plan into effect.  
  
~~~  
  
Elrond's twins were pacing the halls, their heads bowed in thought and worry. What if Estel failed, and Haldir discovered Elrohir and Elladan had put him up to it? The brothers would most likely be chased around all of Imladris, until the guardian of Lorien caught them, making them suffer some exceptionally painful fate. And that certainly wasn't something they felt like experiencing.  
  
"What's taking him so long? He knows what to do. So why isn't he back? Elrohir, I'm going to kill you if he tries to break my nose again." Elladan muttered, his grey optics shimmering with a glare. The younger twin bit his lip, shrugging nonchalantly.  
  
"He won't. Estel is smarter than that to do such a thing."  
  
"What thing?"  
  
The two froze at their father's voice, and reluctantly they looked up to where Elrond and Glorfindel stood. They obviously suspected something, especially from the way the golden haired Elf stood with an almost triumphant smirk on his face. He'd fallen victim to all too many pranks of theirs, and yet could never blame them, since there was always a lack of evidence. The poor seneschal would have a much easier life if those two were shipped off to the Havens for a century or two.  
  
Elrohir crossed his arms and strode forward, plastering a grin of innocence on his face. "Hello, Adar! A glorious day it is indeed. Are you not off with grandfather?" His voice was completely calm. A valuable skill he had mastered over the years.  
  
Elrohir raised a brow, his son's demeanor far too casual for his liking. One does not look after someone for three thousand years and not know when they're up to no good.  
  
"Well, I was, yet he cannot seem to find Haldir anywhere. I suspected he went off with Erestor, but I cannot find Estel either. Celeborn wishes to meet him." The twins were momentarily speechless, the both of them cursing inwardly.  
  
"Erestor took Estel down to the Bruinen to skip rocks." Elladan said, stepping forward to join his brother. That was the story they had supplied the little boy with, and they hoped that he used it. Glorfindel pursed his lips, not believing them. And when the Balrog slayer sensed something like that, he was usually right. Unless of course he had taken a trip down to the wine cellar.  
  
The lord of Imladris nodded, sighing lightly. He had no desire to press them, nor take the time to make sure they weren't lying. "Alright. Do not. get into any trouble." Not likely. He turned on his heel heading back down the hall. Glorfindel glanced at the two.  
  
"I know you're up to something, you trouble-making little Elflings. And by Elbereth I shall find out what it is." With a final stare, he went to follow Elrond.  
  
Elrohir let out the breath he had been holding, slapping a hand to his forehead. "He suspects something." The Peredhil hissed, groaning. Elladan nodded, agreeing.  
  
"Let us hope he does not find out before it is pulled off."  
  
~~~  
  
"Look! There is a very big fish in the water! The size of me!" Estel squealed, pointing to down at the sparkling liquid. Haldir scoffed.  
  
"Impossible. It is too shallow there to hold giant fish. You are obviously seeing things." Erestor smiled, leaning against a tree. Truth be told, he was half-asleep, and rather glad that Estel had dragged them there. It was a good time for a nap.  
  
The boy nodded vehemently, sending the March Warden a challenging look. "It is! It is right here!"  
  
"Listen, I have been alive far longer than you. I am right. You are wrong. Accept it."  
  
"You don't know nothin'."  
  
Haldir twitched, too arrogant and stubborn to be told off so by a ten-year- old mortal child. He got to his feet, storming over. "There is no fish!" He said, pointing at the water. Estel sighed, pointing further down the bank.  
  
"Over there. It swam to the deeper part." The Elf rolled his green eyes, going over to where the boy had pointed. "I see nothing. And there is no way that there is a fish the size of you." He smiled, knowing he had defeated him. .Where was Estel, anyway? Yet Haldir realized that the little Dúnadan was behind him all to late, as the he gave the guardian a hearty push, sending him slipping on some mud and into the freezing water.  
  
Erestor jolted awake at the splash, blinking groggily at the sight of Haldir more than half-submerged, sopping wet, with a look of pure venom upon his ageless face. The glare was turned on Estel, who immediately stopped grinning.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
~~~  
  
Muahaha. Poor Haldir. Will he kill Estel? The twins? And will Glorfindel finally be able to frame them? Find out next time. x__________X  
  
PS This chapter was dedicated to Sissle, who ultimately my muse in all these fanfics. It's always been her that gives me the idea. So, I thank you, meh friendehnessehnessehness. Nn. That was corny.  
  
PPS I added a little Glorfy in there for Dev. Enjoooooy. xX;;; 


	3. Chapter Three

-.- What took me so long? I'll tell you what took me so long. THE TACOS OF DH00M INVADED MY CITY, AND KIDNAPPED ME! AAAAIIIIIEEEEE!  
  
._.;;; Okay, so maybe not, but I've had writer's block. Besides, your guilt- trips come far more often that annually, dear Sissle. Besides, do you have any idea how many stories of yours that haven't been updated in freaking months? A LOT! So peh!  
  
And don't pout. It makes you look like a sheep. xD  
  
By the way, I must apologise to Kalendral for the idiot who used her account to review my story. I hope you find who's doing it.  
  
I just realised I've been putting 'The' Perfect Prank at the beginning of each chapter. Frankly, I have no idea why I've been doing so. Maybe it's like how I type 'Elendil' instead of Celebrían every time. o_O  
  
Disclaimer: Are these REALLY necessary? I suppose so. See chapter one.  
  
A Perfect Prank (I got it right! ^-^)  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~~~  
  
Estel gaped at Haldir, knowing he should run; yet his legs just wouldn't move. The Elf looked mad. In fact, there was no word in any tongue that could describe what he was at the moment. Even Erestor was in a half- standing position, truly not knowing what to do. But when Haldir twitched, he knew someone was going to pay dearly.  
  
"I am going to take off your head, boy." Has the Elf hopped out of the water quicker than the eye could see, Estel let out a yelp and went darting through the trees as fast as his little legs could carry him. Before Haldir was out of sight, Erestor had regained his senses, and held the march warden back firmly.  
  
"Stop this! He couldn't of thought of this himself. You know who put him up to it." It wasn't that Elrond's advisor wished harm on the twins, but they'd lived far longer than Estel. And if someone had to die, then he figured it made more sense to let them be the ones murdered.  
  
Haldir was simply blinded by rage. The only thought running through his head was, 'Kill'. But Erestor's voice of reasoning changed the face that went along with that simple, yet deadly word. Now two faces filled his mind.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan.  
  
~~~  
  
Estel went zooming into his foster father's House, skidding around turns and trying to dodge any Elves that could be standing around. Unfortunately, he had no such luck in dodging the twins, who were still pacing in that same hallway. The boy ploughed right into Elrohir, nearly screaming in fear that it was Haldir. The younger twin's eyes widened, and he grabbed his foster brother firmly by the shoulders.  
  
"Estel! Was in the name of Elbereth is wrong!?!"  
  
"Haldir- Pushed- Chase- KILL! AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" And so he took off again, just as the angry, silver-haired Elf's voice resonated down the hall. The twins didn't even need to look at each other to pass the message of 'run' between them. In half a second, Elrohir and Elladan went bolting off in a random direction, just to get away from the rabid Haldir who was no doubt on a rampage. Their desperate sprint was cut off abruptly, though, when a golden-haired blockade was suddenly put up.  
  
Glorfindel blinked down at the two Elflings clinging to his legs. He wasn't sure what to do. This just didn't happen every day.  
  
"Haldir,"  
  
"Will,"  
  
"Kill,"  
  
"Us!"  
  
"Help us."  
  
"Glorfy." Elrohir finished off, sniffing, not even realising what he called the Elven lord. Glorfindel twitched, that horrid, degrading name ringing in his years like a bell.  
  
"What did you call me?" The two let go suddenly, scrambling to they with no more than a very audible curse, before darting down the hall- again. Great. Now they had TWO enraged, rabid, foaming-at-the-mouth Elves running after them with every intent to kill. Who next? Would Morgoth be allowed from the Void for a little 'vacation', and decide he was angry too? Good ELBERETH! Did it NEVER STOP?  
  
No. No it didn't.  
  
~~~  
  
That was a short chappeh. x.x I'm sorry. I have writer's block and PEOPLE keep bugging me to get this up. So do pardon the length, as I'm also going to be very busy the next few months, and will no longer have the time nor the energy to write long ones. Enjoy this one, though. ^-^ 


	4. Chapter Four

Hooray. I'm updating; now onto the story.  
  
Disclaimer: This is useless. Anyone who would try and sue me in irrevocably insane. Neh. See chapter one.  
  
A Perfect Prank  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~~~  
  
Elrond stopped the conversation that had been passing between he and Celeborn, as a cry in the distance caught his ears.  
  
"Did you hear something?"  
  
The Lord of Lorien stopped as well, remaining silent for several seconds when he tried to hear what his son-in-law had supposedly heard. Celeborn shrugged nonchalantly, not thinking any more of it.  
  
"No, I did not."  
  
The Peredhil sighed, glancing down the hall with an expression of concern. He only hoped it was nothing.  
  
~~~  
  
"He's going to kill us. They're BOTH going to kill us. Elrohir, we're going to be done in by two idiots who probably don't even make up one mind put together!"  
  
The younger of the two scowled as they rounded a corner in their sprint. "Yes, that's it! Insult them. Gaaahhhh." Amidst his frustrated talking, Elrohir failed to notice that the door of a linen closet was wide open, and he was heading straight for it.  
  
"Ai! Watch out!"  
  
"Huh?" For a brief second, his eyes widened so drastically, that they looked far too large for his overall face, before he went crashing into a mound of material. The shelves seemed to rumble a moment, until all the neatly folded piles came crashing down upon the poor Elf's head.  
  
Elladan was just about to make a smart comment and let out a smirk, but then he realised that nothing was moving. If his twin had just been murdered by a bunch of towels because Estel pushed Haldir into a river, and Glorfindel was embarrassed from a nickname, then he would personally wring both their vain little necks. And Estel's just because it was small and - easy to wring.  
  
"Elrohir?" He called out nervously, giving the pile a light kick. "You alive?"  
  
Still, he was met with no answer.  
  
~~~  
  
Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Murder. Violence. Kill. Kill.  
  
Ah, yes. The thoughts were very satisfying to Haldir indeed. He could just imagine how he'd first sharpen the knife. Wait! He'd kill them both with a dull one, and just stab, stab, stab until he broke through flesh.  
  
A sinister expression crept over his face, and he chuckled menacingly to himself as he ran through the city, and finally into the House of Elrond. And then after he was done with the twins, he'd hang that little mortal up by his toes! Oh yes! No one pushed -him- into a river and got away with it, heir of Isildur or no.  
  
Was Haldir rather insane and driven by arrogant rage right now?  
  
Of course.  
  
~~~  
  
Glorfy. GLORFY! How DARE they call he, the famous Balrog-slayer, GLORFY! He didn't care if they were Elrond's sons. He had put up with that bloody name since they were children, and then again when they taught their sister to call him that and even steal his horse! The nerve!  
  
Were all of Elrond's children left alone in a room with Glorfindel, he feared he'd pay them all back. Severely.  
  
The Elf stopped suddenly as he saw a dark-haired twin talking to linens. At this, he wondered whether or not they deserved to be punished. After all, if one of them- he could not tell from the back which one- was talking to some inanimate objects, then perhaps insanity was the cause of their mischief.  
  
~~~  
  
"Elrohir? ELROHIR!" Elladan gave the pile a hard kick this time, and finally out came a muffled groan of pain, followed by an identical face popping up, a washcloth serving as a hat.  
  
He blinked. Did some towels and such just attack him? How very odd. He had never known the linens in Imladris to be possessed or evil. There was no time to ponder that thought, however, as Elrohir's eyes drifted over to the befuddled Glorfindel a few feet away.  
  
"Gl- gl- gl-" The rambled stutters were accompanied by a stiff point of a finger, which got Elladan to turn around.  
  
"What are you- AH! GET UP!" He pulled his twin up by the hair, and went running off down the hall again, dragging poor Elrohir behind him.  
  
~~~  
  
"What in the name of Manwë?" Glorfindel questioned himself, watching first as Elrohir's head came popping up like a daisy, and as his brother pulled him out like a weed. The seneschal chuckled to himself. Perhaps the Peredhil had been garden-grown! Daisy. . . weed. . .  
  
He shook his head, remembering that indeed he was very angry, and set off after them, threatening them with various things, until. . .  
  
~~~  
  
Haldir twitched in annoyance. How many places were there for them to be? Unless they were hiding in some ridiculous place, in which case the March warden would just give up and hope they got stuck. With a heavy sigh, he was about to go query his brothers for knowledge of the whereabouts of Elladan and Elrohir, when he saw Glorfindel and the twins come around the corner all too late.  
  
"Ah ha!" He exclaimed, reaching out catch the two, but instead Elladan swerved right. The next events were quite a blue.  
  
Haldir cursed as he missed Elladan, Elrohir, who was still being dragged along, clung to the March warden's boot in attempt to get up, and Glorfindel tripped over the clinging twin, flying through the air before finally hitting a wall and slumping to the ground. Such pretty colors the halls became!  
  
"Let gooooooo." The words barely left his mouth, considering the Elf clinging to his leg caused him to fall, landing on none other than Elladan's head - which resulted in an odd cracking noise, and a howl of pain.  
  
This couldn't be good.  
  
~~~  
  
That was an extremely fun chapter to write. I feel bad for all four of them. Please review. Please. Feed the plot-bunnies? ;-; Peeeeaaassssss- shut up. 


End file.
